Aris Flagrantia
Aris Flagrantia is a First Generation Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. (Played by' Athena Lionheart')'' Appearance Aris has deep brown hair that almost appears to be black that reaches down to nearly her waist and is often tied in a loose, low ponytail. Wild bangs cover her forehead. Her eyes are a light blue-gray, and her skin is a few shades tan. She wears a wine-red longcoat, secured at about an inch above the end of her sternum, lined with black. Her guild mark, red and on her right shoulder, is usually hidden by this. She has a matching skirt and a white shirt that comes down to around the end of her ribcage. Metal armguards go from her wrists to a little before her elbow, which enable her to block attacks more effectively. Biography Aris was raised by a dragon. No freaking kidding. The Dragon Slayer was raised by a Dragon. *sigh* Her dragon father worked her very hard as a child, but Aris flourished under a strict hand. She learned everything she needed to know from him to become a successful wizard and a skilled fighter. But along with that, he was her best friend. Along with her serious lessons in Fire Dragon Slayer magic and the sort, he taught her all sorts of tricks, played with her, and told her fantastic stories. What he never did tell her is why he had to go. The night before had been the same as any other. She had fallen asleep beside him, warm and content. Excited for whatever the next day would bring. But when she awoke the next morning, she found herself alone. At first she thought it was a test, or a game, but no matter what she did or how hard she looked she never could find him again. Hurt and betrayed, she gathered up her things. Uncertain on what was next for her, she decided she needed to find someone to help her find a new home. After searching for about a year and a half, she eventually found her way to Fairy Tail and immediately it felt like something she had been missing: Home. Aris has grown in every way since then, in magic, maturity, and physically. She’s now a bit of a tricky girl, often doing things for the humor or enjoyment of them. She’s a thrill seeker as well, and a bit on the reckless side. But underneath that is a sense of loyalty to her new home, and a thirst to prove herself worthy. Her worst fear is being left again, especially after giving her heart to this guild. She’s only as daring and silly as she is because she feels safe and unstoppable as long as that mark is on her shoulder, reminding her that the support of her guildmates is just as permanent. Personality Aris comes off as a very fiery individual, defiant and strong-willed. She's extremely loyal to her guild, and even more so to her teammates, Zephyr especially. But she's also a bit of a joker sometimes, as well as generally pretty outgoing. She acts like the stereotypical hothead a lot of the time, but she actually uses that to make people underestimate her. In reality, she's focused, unflinching, and pretty darn clever sometimes. Magic Aris was taught the Magic of a Fire Dragon, and she has become highly proficient with it. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, as well as a Lost Magic, that focus around the utilization of fire. This Magic resulted in several physical alterations when she learned it; lungs becoming capable of breathing fire and general protection against fire. She is capable of generating and controlling fire from any part of her body. These flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, even being capable of becoming material and causing blunt damage as well as the standard burning. This huge amount of flexibility allows the fire to be used for melee or ranged fighting. By enhancing her strikes with the fire, they gain an immense amount of power. In addition to this, she is able to consume fire to replenish her own magic and stamina. Spells Used Thus Far Even Though It's Kinda Being Made Up As We Go '''Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon' Wings of the Fire Dragon Talons of the Fire Dragon Dance of the Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon Feasting Jaws of the Fire Dragon She currently can use one advanced spell, Crimson Lotus: Raging Wings of the Fire Dragon. This spell is not from the series. Trivia *She scored an 8,803 on the MPF. *She has been in Fairy Tail for over seven years. *Her last name is the Latin word for 'blaze; burning'. *Her first name is a Latin word meaning 'dragon'. Seriously. Look it up. It means 'green friggin' dragon'. Okay, not the 'friggin'' part, but still. Can't believe Athena didn't do that on purpose... Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragon Slayer Category:S-Class Category:1st Gen